


These Days Never End Well

by theatergay



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergay/pseuds/theatergay
Summary: “Let’s try to get some sleep, okay? And if you have another nightmare, I’ll be right there when you wake up. No one will be able to hurt you, I promise. No jeeps, no hospitals, nothing.”“…Okay,” Johnny whispers eventually. Jimmy helps him stand and follows, switching off his lamp as they leave the living room. There’ll always be tomorrow to study law books.-Or: Johnny can't sleep. Jimmy doesn't let him face his dreams on his own.





	These Days Never End Well

**Author's Note:**

> General Bandstand warnings. Implied character death is in reference to Jimmy's boyfriend who he lost on his ship from the preview bootleg. Title from Little Things by Jackson Krecioch.

Jimmy likes studying at night. It's more quiet, more peaceful, like he can shove all his concerns for the band and Johnny (and himself) to the side and just learn. He's surrounded by notes and his books, poring over the reference section of one when Johnny shuffles in, hovering just past the doorway. Jimmy looks up and closes his book, setting it on the floor. “Hey there,” he says with a smile. “What're you doing up?”

Johnny doesn't respond. He just frowns at Jimmy, an unspoken question knit into his brow.

“C’mere,” Jimmy says, motioning Johnny over. Johnny moves slowly and carefully to perch on the edge of the armchair. He knows there isn't enough space for the both of them. Jimmy doesn't care. He tugs at Johnny’s hips gently until Johnny scooches back to sit in his lap.

“Thanks,” he murmurs after finally getting situated. He's perpendicular on Jimmy’s lap, legs sticking over the arm of the chair. It's endearing, Jimmy thinks, and kisses his jaw softly. 

“Can't sleep?”

“Nightmares, they're just like– you know?”

“Yeah, Johnny. I know.” He's still clearly agitated, keeps running his hands through his hair and clicking his tongue on a beat. He's shaking a little, enough for Jimmy to feel. He wishes he had Johnny's hat to offer him, just to give him the familiarity. 

“I don't ever remember it,” Johnny continues without prompting. Jimmy is surprised, but doesn't question it and lets Johnny keep talking. “It's like my brain just makes up different stories of the same thing every night.”

“Yeah?”

“Sometimes I wish I could remember it, you know? The jeep. Just so I could remember what made me so _broken_.” Johnny’s voice cracks on the final word, and Jimmy's heart does along with it. Jimmy can't relate to his words in in any sense; he remembers all too clearly what it felt like for him to cling to ship wreckage at sea and pray that someone would find them soon enough. He remembers Aaron clearest of all, the way his body floated in the water like another piece of the ruined ship, the way that his uneven light brown hair looked jet black in the water.

But this isn't Aaron, no, this is Johnny. Gentle, smart, kind Johnny who can't remember what his nightmare was about and can't remember the event that gave him nightmares in the first place. Johnny who came to him and curled up in his lap and trusted Jimmy even when he was still quaking with fear.

Jimmy has no words of value to say.

Johnny lets out a deep sigh and pulls his legs up to his chest. All curled up on Jimmy’s lap, it's apparent how small he is. He's stronger than Jimmy would have expected, he knows that much from seeing him drum. But he's scrappy, too, all long limbs and bony joints. Jimmy wonders when was the last time that he ate without being reminded to.

“Are you hungry?” he asks. Johnny shakes his head. “Let's eat lunch tomorrow, alright?” Johnny nods to that. Jimmy smiles and presses a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. He ignores the scar that rises just above the collar of Johnny’s undershirt.

“Jimmy?” Johnny asks. His voice is gentle and much more even sounding than before.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

 _If I could trade my life for you to have the one you deserve, I would in an instant_ , Jimmy thinks. “You're welcome,” he says. “You know that I love you, right, Johnny?”

“I know,” he says. “I couldn't forget that ever. I love you too.”

“Let’s try to get some sleep, okay?”

“Jimmy–”

“And if you have another nightmare, I’ll be right there when you wake up. No one will be able to hurt you, I promise. No jeeps, no hospitals, nothing.”

“…Okay,” Johnny whispers eventually. Jimmy helps him stand and follows, switching off his lamp as they leave the living room. There’ll always be tomorrow to study law books.

As Johnny settles back down on the bed, he can't help the yawn that slips out of his mouth. Jimmy laughs.

“See? It's bedtime for the both of us,” he says, stepping out of his pants and setting them on top of the dresser. He sits down on the bed. “How's your back feel?”

“Okay, I guess. Bad, but that's ‘cause it's always bad, you know? I took my pain pills.” He shifts, waiting for Jimmy to get comfortable. The bed is too small for them realistically, but they sleep pressed together. It’s never been a real problem. Jimmy settles down under the blankets and gently pulls Johnny towards him until their hips are flush against one another’s. Even in the low light of their bedroom, ( _and when did it change from his bedroom to their bedroom? Jimmy doesn't know_ ), Jimmy can see Johnny try to push his floppy hair away from his forehead. Jimmy sets his glasses on the bedside table and lays down. He drapes one arm of Johnny’s chest carefully, mindful of his back, and pushes Johnny’s curly bangs out of his way.

“Are you going to be warm enough?” Johnny mumbles.

Jimmy doesn’t know. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever truly warm up from the frigid water when his boat exploded, but he tries. He kisses the back of Johnny’s head gently.

“Yeah, Johnny,” he says. “I am. Get some sleep, kid.”

“Goodnight, Jimmy.”

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> whooo more Johnny! and Jimmy! i love my boys and this musical. and being validated with comments and kudos.


End file.
